Harry Potter and the Elemental
by xxsecretwriterxx
Summary: This is just for fun really, so its nothing serious. Its what I think will happen in the 7th book with a twist. It is a bit...super Harry, but I don't plan on over doing it.
1. Chapter 1

You know….this is just a random writing tangent…whether I go on with this story or idea I don't know…I just felt like writing this…This is what I think will happen in the 7th book with a large twik in the picture. Tell me what you guys think!

**The Elementals**

**Chapter 1**

**Summer Lightening**

Harry Potter sat contemplating the summer in his room, there was still another week before he came of age and he would have to leave. No, not _have_, get to leave. He sighed and looked down at the newspaper in his hands. Voldemort had been quiet lately, as strange as that was. Harry had figured with the death of Dumbledore there would be more attacks. So, naturally, Harry was actually quite worried, because this could only mean that Voldemort had something big planned. That was one thing he did not want to think about, Dumbledore's death. He hadn't really thought about it since the ride home on the train.

He stood and began to pace, a new habit he had began upon his arrival at Number 4 Private Drive. He was restless, and hated being cooped up in this house.

In a hurried movement he picked up a pair of shorts that he had thrown on to his floor earlier that day and changed into them. He snatched up his wand that had been sitting on his bed by the _Daily Prophet_. He silently trotted down the stairs and slipped out the front door and began to run once he had closed the door behind him.

Running had become one of his better habits. It was better then pacing in his cramped room. He did it much to his Aunt's and Uncle's protests. Ever since he had arrived home a little earlier from Hogwarts then planned, they had taken to watching his every move because of what Dumbledore had told them the summer before. They had expressed their annoyance about his early arrival and Dumbledore's visit the pervious summer the night that he had shown up knocking on their door. Since then they had attempted to regulate what he did, like when he ate-not that he ate a lot as it was, when he did _the_ chores (not his chores because Dudley still obviously did nothing), when he woke up, etc; mostly because they didn't want him doing something as spontaneous as his showing up suddenly so early that summer. But Harry hardly let them take control of his life, no he had too much on his mind that he had to deal with. No, no one was going to control him, not even Voldemort.

Harry's mind instantly turned to the horcruxes when his feet hit the sidewalk. They were his primary target, next to Voldemort, but of course he had to destroy these before he could possibly imagine destroying Voldemort himself. There were four left to find, and it'd be a taxing journey he knew, but he had already started to make plans. The instant be became of age he planned on going to Diagon Alley, he needed to get money from Gringotts to pay for a place to stay, he also needed to go to many of the shops, especially Florish and Blotts, he planned on doing some research before he began his search for the horcruxes.

He jumped over a ball left on the sidewalk easily.

Also, if he planned on surviving his fight with Voldemort in the end, he had to discover new dueling techniques and new magics that he could learn and use. One thing that had made him curious over the years was Ancient Magic; he had heard Dumbledore mention it plenty of times when he referred to Harry's survival as a baby. He wanted to know more about it and if he could, learn it.

As he passed the park entrance for the second time it started to rain. He didn't stop running, not even when the thunder started to grumble threateningly in the sky. There was too much pint up energy in his system, and he felt like he could go on forever. The storm seemed to be giving him energy, though Harry found that quite doubtful, it was probably only the drop in the air pressure with the coming of the rain and the cool winds that pushed at Harry's back. The cool rain helped him relax, both his mind and body for a few moments.

Harry skidded to a halt as bolt of lightening laced down from the sky and struck a tree not twenty feet from him. He quickly turned away, covering his face with his arms. A jolt of energy rocked the ground and laced up Harry's legs. It felt strange. A few moments later Harry ventured to uncover his face again and looked up at the tree. It had a jagged scar that ran down the length of its trunk, bark had flown everywhere, and he had small cuts on his arms and legs where he had been hit by it. Curious he approached the tree vaguely aware of the people looking out their dark windows, the power was out in most of the homes on the street and the next street over as well.

A sizzling noise came from the hot scar that marred the tree's trunk. Harry stopped when he was about two feet away. It reminded him of his own scar, when it burned hot with pain because of Voldemort. That thought made him suddenly thankful that Voldemort was practicing Occlumency against him. Despite the fact that it was hot, he stretched out his arm as if he were planning on touching the scarred tree, but he never touched it he stopped when his hand was a few inches above it, as if all he wanted to do was feel the radiating heat. Quite sure that he was plenty safe because lightening rarely struck in the same place twice; Harry continued to stand by the tree. But this was one of those rare occasions.

As the lightening struck the tree a second time Harry Potter was thrown twenty feet from away as the vein of lightening lashed out at him as well. It was a strange occurrence, some watching would have said it looked as if the lightening had gone through the tree to reach the boy, but no one would believe such a tale, lightening did not decide where it struck. It didn't have a conscience, or a mind.

Laying spread eagled on the wet, but warm, pavement of the road Harry didn't move a muscle. That was out of the question, he felt as if he had just been released from the Cruciatus Curse. Nothing was working properly, he couldn't breath, his lungs didn't want to respond to his brains calling for air. He blinked slowly as things began to blur. Suddenly a dark for appeared at his side, they were saying something but he couldn't quite comprehend what it was they were saying. All he could feel was something burning and running through his body. His last faint thought was a wondering thought that questioned whether this was what it felt like to die. Slowly he slipped off into the darkness of oblivion.

"It was quite foolish for him to run out in the storm." Grumbled a voice strangely soft yet booming.

There was silence following except for the sound of paper being moved, "He'll be quite alright." Answered a soft voice, a man's voice that was actually quite a bit more gentle. "He'll have some scaring on his arm most likely, but that is all." The voice paused and there was the sound of paper being moved once more, "You can take him home once he waken up and we've had a good look at him. He'll most likely favor his right arm for a while, to keep from hurting it, but as long as he keeps applying the ointment it should heal just fine."

There was a gruff response from the former, who sounded actually quite displeased that the injured person would be ok. He obviously would have rather them have died or have lost something more at least.

To Harry, the injured person the two men were talking about, the conversation was taking a while to understand as he emerged from the dark depths of his mind. The word he caught were 'alright,' 'scaring,' and 'heal.' He didn't really understand anything at all. The two men continued their soft conversation nearby. Soon Harry knew all too well who was talking and why they were talking, and most importantly, why he was flat on his back in a place that smelled all too familiar.

He opened his eyes slowly, and looked about, the room was semi-dark, he had to assum it was night then. His uncle, much to his displeasure, stood by a window that opened into the hallway beyond with opened blinds not too far from the end of his bed, talking with a doctor who wore a white lab coat and held a clip board in his hands. Harry let out a low curse as he bent his wrist too far when he was trying to sit up. He clasped his right arm in pain.

"Ah, you'll have to be careful with that…" said the doctor, who had obviously heard Harry's exclamation. He set his clipboard aside and approached Harry. "You are quite lucky." He observed as he studied Harry, who was halfway into a sitting position still. "Had you been touching the tree you might have died."

Harry nodded and sat up, now only using his left hand as a support.

"What were you doing out in the storm boy?" asked his uncle gruffly, obviously being careful with his words because the doctor was there.

"Running." Harry answered bluntly, he enjoyed the full pleasure of seeing his uncle grow angry, but not be able to explode as usual; though he knew that he'd get it on the way home, or at home. "It was on my way back when the lightening struck the tree the first time."

"Why in the blazes did you approach the tree?" asked the doctor curiously as he took Harry's arm and started to unwrap it.

"Because he bloody wants a death wish!" exclaimed his uncle, for the first time not being able to contain his emotions, he received quite a dirty look from the doctor because of this.

Harry struggled to answer as he watched the doctor peel back the dressings on his arm. "I-I don't know why exactly." He paused, "Lightening doesn't usually strike in the same place twice does it?"

The doctor looked up from his examination and responded with a slight smile, "No, usually is doesn't." Apparently satisfied he began to rewrap Harry's arm in some new dressings.

Harry watched as the last part of his scared flesh was wrapped away from view.

"Now, every morning you must apply this ointment and wrap your arm with fresh bandages." Harry nodded. "We will give you everything you need. I would like you to come back in a month if you could, so I can check over your arm once more." The doctor turned away for a moment to pick something up, when he turned back he was holding a sling, "You'll need to wear this for a while too. Don't want you to bump your arm against something carelessly." He looked over at his uncle, "Why don't you go ahead and go to the front desk to pay for the bill, I'll help young Harry here get ready to leave."

His uncle grunted and left, only after giving Harry a look of annoyance.

The doctor set Harry's clothes on his bed and pulled the curtain around to give him privacy as he dressed. "Be careful with your arm." He warned through the curtain.

Harry, who already knew to do that much, gently pulled his shirt on over his head and struggled to pull on his jeans with one hand, some how though he managed to dress himself completely. "Finished."

The doctor pulled back the curtains and observed Harry's very baggy clothes. "You are not his son are you." He stated as he approached Harry to help him with the sling.

After a moment of hesitation Harry nodded, "He's my uncle." He winced as the sling seemed to cut into his arm, when in reality it only pushed against it a little.

"I would never have guessed." Said the doctor with slight amusement in his voice as he stepped back to make sure the sling was on right.

"My aunt was my mother's sister." he paused for a moment before adding, "Though; I don't look anything like her either."

The doctor laughed pleasantly and smiled at Harry, "Well you're good to go. Be sure to come back in a month."

Harry nodded, though he wasn't sure that he ever would get around to it with what he had planned for the next month. With a brief smile he left the room and walked down the hall, hoping he was going in the proper direction. There was surprisingly no one in the hall, but he assumed it was night, so most were probably in their rooms at the moment.

Harry jumped suddenly and nearly yelled out as something touched him, his good hand whipped around and patted at his back pocket; he found his wand there, shoved nicely into his back pocket, along with a folded piece of parchment he could only assume was a note. Immediately Harry knew someone from the Order was there. "Thanks…" he whispered quietly. He continued walking until he found the front desk and his waiting uncle.

The ride home was quite uneventful, but Harry knew what would be coming at him once his uncle was in the 'safety' of his home. Harry wasn't disappointed either, though his uncle was. Right after the front door closed by his uncle's hand Harry went up the stairs.

"Where to you think you're bloody going?"

Harry looked back down at his red faced, over sized uncle, "To my room, now if you have any objections to that you can yell all you want but I'll be in my room."

"How dare you-"

"Oh bugger off…" Harry turned away and walked up the rest of the stairs and went into his room, leaving his Uncle to fume.

Waiting for him was Hedwig with a letter attached to her leg, "Hey girl, sorry I couldn't take this away earlier." She nipped gently at the sleeve of his shirt as he untied the letter from her leg with one hand.

As he shook it open, Harry caught sight of foreign hand writing, he smiled slightly, it was from Flourish and Blotts saying that his order was in. There was a list of five different books at the bottom of the letter and the total price was written below them, he had two weeks to retrieve them. Harry tossed this onto his desk as he remembered the note in his back pocket. He removed both his wand and the note. Setting aside his wand he opened the note again by giving it a good shake after unfolding it halfway. He found Remus's familiar hand writing.

_Harry_

_That was a close call, be more careful from now on. You gave the poor Order member on duty a heart attack when you got hurt. He retrieved your wand before the muggle officials arrived. We found that it was best you stayed off the charts and not to attract attention to you by taking you to St. Mungos._

_See you at the wedding in a few weeks._

_Keep your eyes open!_

_Remus_

Harry had to admit he was quite grateful for them not taking him to St. Mungos. He smiled slightly to himself and set the letter aside. With a heavy sigh he dropped onto his bed, feeling suddenly exhausted. Slowly, he drifted off into a deep sleep.

As he slowly drifted back to consciousness Harry suffered through strange dreams. Dreams of dark clouds and white lightening, then fire, very green forests, and the deepest blue water. It was as if they were all molded into one. A bright flash made Harry sit right up in his bed.

The sky outside his window was cloudy, and looked as if it was threatening to rain. But it was a little light outside; the sun was up behind the clouds then. Harry caught sight of his clock and his eyebrows rose till they were almost in danger of disappearing under his fringe. It was nearing eleven in the morning. His aunt always got him up at eight.

Once past the shock of waking up so late, Harry remembered what the doctor told him. He had to use that ointment and put new bandages on his arm. He sighed and found the bag where he had dropped it by his door, and pulled out the required items. The ointment smelled terrible, much to Harry's displeasure, but the bandage obviously covered that up.

As he peeled away his old bandage Harry found that his wound looked very different from what he remembered it being like the day before. The night before when the doctor had been examining his arm, it had looked very wrinkled and wavy, like a sever burn (which was basically what it was). But now, it looked different, not as bad as before maybe. Harry waited to examine it more closely until he got the entire bandage of.

It did indeed look very different. The whole of his skin looked healed except for two, maybe three jagged lines that traveled up his arm. They started as one in the palm of his right hand and wrapped around to the back after dipping down to the heel of his palm just below his thumb. On the back of its hand it curved up towards his thumb slightly and then went towards the middle of the back of his hand some before dipping down to his wrist where it split into three separate lines upon reaching the bone the protruded slightly from his wrist. The new scaring veins traveled along his forearm in no certain manner, crossing at times. They stopped unevenly a little above his elbow.

Experimentally Harry stretched his arm and then risked touching the skin and scars lightly. It didn't hurt, at all. He couldn't deny that he was surprised by this, or that he thought it was very strange. The marks on his arm reminded him of the scarred tree. Harry continued to examine his arm for another few minutes before wrapping it again. He didn't want his uncle to become suspicious; at least he would only have to deal with it for the next six days. The worst of it though, was the fact that he was not going to get to run.

**Author's note: **Well I had not been expecting to sit down tonight at my computer and get to write this whole chapter! It's quite exciting really. I don't know that it'll ever happen again though, as sad as that is to say. I'll up date as soon as I possibly can, school has been keeping be busy lately so, forgive me if it takes me a while. And to those of you who are reading my other fic, yeah I'm sorry I'm starting another one, I'll just have to trade off time between them I suppose. Hope you all enjoyed it! And sorry if there are any mistakes, grammar, spelling, information, etc. I hope it turned out ok, I don't think it is my best work personally, probably because I'm tired. I'll be sure to pay more attention to the following chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

As I predicted, it has taken me forever to get this chapter written, and I am very sorry about that…I have a busy life and it leaves very little time for me to sit down and just write. Its spring break though, and even though I won't be posting this until the end of break, as I am currently in Virginia, I will start working on the next chapter asap and try to have it out faster then this one if I can. But its coming to the end of the year and that isn't entirely likely. So just hang in there with me…

_Italics- flashbacks_

**Chapter 2**

**Keys**

Harry stared at the digital clock resting beside his bed. Time seemed to have slowed down much to his displeasure. The clock read 10:31, a horrible time in Harry's opinion. He still had an hour and twenty-nine minutes until he would _finally_ be of age. He had been waiting all day, and time had made sure to slow down as the day had grown longer.

Harry remembered what his uncle had said that evening when they had been eating dinner.

_The food on Harry's plate had not moved for the past five minutes, he wasn't hungry; he was anxious, ready to leave. Not that he had eaten much lately. Ever since the lightening strike his appetite had been quite low; therefore, he hardly ever ate as it was. _

_His uncle cleared his throat in the way you get another persons attention._

_Harry slowly looked up from his fork that was moving his food around his plate in a preoccupied manner, "Yes Uncle Vernon?"_

"_You turn seventeen tomorrow." He observed. He had obviously chosen his words carefully, he didn't want Harry to seem 'better' then Dudley by saying that he was coming of age on the morrow._

"_Yes."_

"_I expect you to be gone by tomorrow afternoon."_

_Harry just smirked and looked down at his food, which he continued to move around his plate, occasionally he took a bite. _

Harry smirked at the memory, well, his uncle would obviously be surprised when he woke up at his usual time to find the door to his room open with a brief note on a made bed addressed to him saying that he was gone, and if he survived the war, and they survived the war, they might see each other again.

Harry had already written the note and put it on his made bed. The room was quite spotless, all of his things were packed away in his trunk – except his invisibility cloak and wand – and Hedwig's cage stood empty but clean in it usual place. He was obviously anticipating the time that he was to leave. Once the clock hit midnight Harry was going to shrink Hedwig's cage and put it in his trunk, then he was going to shrink his trunk so it would be easier to carry. Hermione was going to meet him at the front of his house at 12:05. She was going to apperate them both to The Leaky Cauldron, and with Harry under the invisibility cloak she was going to get him a room for the night. All the following day Harry planned on taking care of things in Diagon Alley, and then he was going to floo to the Weasley's house.

When Harry looked up at the clock again it read 10:57. He could hear his aunt's soft foot steps go by his room. Both Dudley and his Uncle Vernon were up still.

Near 11:30 Harry heard his uncle walked by his door.

By now Harry was starting to get fidgety. He kept opening up his trunk and looking to make sure he had everything then he would close it, only to open it a moment later and leave it that way. A few minutes later he picked up Hedwig's cage and sat it on his desk so that it was closer to his trunk.

Harry did a three-sixty and looked around his room; he dropped to the floor and pulled up the loose floor board. There was nothing in there. He stood again and glanced out the window, it was a clear night and the moon was nearly full. No owls would be coming to him. He had sent Hedwig to the Weasley; something that Harry was sure would confuse Ron when he tried to send her off with his present. Hermione would tell them tomorrow though when she arrived. A smile lifted his face at the idea of Mrs. Weasley becoming frantic to make sure everything was ready for his birthday dinner that he was sure she would plan for when he got there that night. The smile of his face slowly disappeared as he thought about what it would be like after the war.

He hoped that the Weasley family went untouched; he couldn't bear it if anything happened to them. They were his family now that Sirius was gone. Harry shook away the thoughts and looked over at the clock again. 11:50.

He whispered to the empty room, "Ten more minutes…Just ten more minutes." He took a deep breath and let it out and began to pace again, scratching absentmindedly at his right arm. There was no bandage on it now; he had taken it off after dinner with no intention of leaving his room until midnight. His arm hadn't bothered him since the night at the hospital. But for the past six days Harry had felt something stirring within himself that he could not explain. He had started to become more restless, and unable to sit still, he hardly ever ate, never hungry, and was never tired, lately he had been going on only a few hours of sleep. Something was changing, and he didn't know how to describe it. Whenever he contemplated this feeling he would wish severely that Dumbledore was still alive for him to ask questions, and just thinking about his expired professor gave him an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he felt so alone. There was no one for him to go to with questions.

The clock struck midnight and Harry stopped pacing and shook his thoughts from his mind, no time to think of that now. Pulling out his wand he shrunk Hedwig's cage and added it to the mess of his trunk, he was going to need a bigger one, this one was packed and he couldn't imagine trying to fit several new books in it with out having to shrink nearly everything he owned. With a small sigh he shut his trunk and shrunk it as well and pocketed it.

He opened the door soundlessly; Dudley was still awake, the sounds of the television in the living room drifted up to him. Tip-toeing down the stairs he skipped the ones he knew would creak if he stepped on them. Wand still out and his cloak over his arm Harry opened the front door and peered outside. Hermione hadn't arrived yet; there was still a minute or two until he expected her. With that he stepped outside and looked at the neighboring homes, all their lights were off, no one was awake except his cousin.

A small pop signaled Hermione's arrival, leave it to her to already be a master at Apperating. "Hey!" her voice was a whisper, but she smiled at Harry.

"Hey, thanks for coming." They hugged for a moment, "No ones awake so don't worry about being seen." He pulled his cloak on and pulled up the hood so that he was completely invisible. Hermione jumped in spite of herself when Harry latched onto her arm. "Sorry…"

"You're fine, it's just…weird." She admitted, "Ok, ready?"

Harry whispered a quick 'yes' and held on tight as she Apperated them. Even after experiencing it a few times Harry still wasn't used to the strange suction sensation.

They arrived at the entrance of The Leaky Cauldron. Hermione looked around for a moment; the room was quite empty, and dark. A shuffling sound signaled Tom's approach.

Harry squeezed Hermione's arm to let her know he was there and to reassure her.

"Hello…" Hermione called in her normal voice, not wanting to be too loud. She took a cautious step forward, leaving the small entrance hall.

Tom appeared suddenly, "Looking for a room m'lady?"

Hermione nodded, "Sorry I'm so late."

"No problem miss. Is it just you." She nodded, "Well then follow me…" he turned away from her and began to slowly mount the stairs. He stopped at the second room and opened it with a key, which he placed in her hand immediately after using it. "How long will you be stayin' miss?"

"Just the night…" answered Hermione breathlessly.

Tom nodded and wondered off.

Harry back up against the wall as Tom passed him, he watched him disappear out of sight as he went down the stairs. After a moment he turned and slipped through the door that Hermione had left open.

Once the door was closed Harry pulled of the cloak, "Thanks Hermione."

She smiled, "No problem, when do you want me here tomorrow again?"

"Nine."

"Ok, I'll see you then." She smiled at him.

Harry nodded and watched as she disappeared out of thin air. Turning around Harry surveyed the room, it was nothing special. It contained a four poster bed with a small bedside table, a wardrobe, mirror, and a small desk. There were two windows hidden behind one large curtain as well. With a small sigh Harry reached into his pocket and removed his miniature trunk and set it on the bedside table, along with his invisibility cloak and the black cloak he had worn. He placed his wand under his pillow and dropped onto the bed, not bothering to change. It wasn't long before Harry fell asleep.

Harry woke the next morning around six; he had gotten a little over five hours asleep, more then usual. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes and looked around wearily. Yawning he got out of bed with his wand and picked up his trunk, and after placing it on the floor he enlarged it with a simple wave of his wand. On top of all of his things Harry had left a change of cloths, clothes that didn't fit him.

As he pulled on the clean clothes Harry thought about his day ahead. He planned on going to _Flourish and Blotts_, Gringotts, he would maybe get a new trunk, and he wanted to look around a few other random stores. He added to his list going into muggle London and buying a new wardrobe of real clothes, he could probably actually use Hermione on that trip, he was okay with picking out clothes, but he was sure that Hermione would be better.

With a small sigh he closed his trunk, but he didn't shrink it yet, incase he needed to find something else in it later on. He pulled on his black cloak and tossed his invisibility cloak onto his bed with his wand.

Bored he went over to the curtains and pulled them back, it was still dark, but dawn was approaching on the horizon from what he could tell, it was starting to lighten in the east. Besides that his view was kind of boring, he only got to look over a muggle intersection in London. Turning away he returned to his trunk and pulled out one of his old Defense books, getting the book out took time itself.

He sat down at the head of the bed, his back resting against the head board and pillow, and his knees up so he could prop the book against them. The book was from his fourth year, meaning they didn't actually use the book that year, so he could start anywhere he wanted. He found a chapter they never covered and began to read.

It wasn't until the sun had risen fully and the clock on the wardrobe read nearly 7:30 that Harry stopped because a shadow kept flickering on his face making the bright rays of the sun hit his eyes in uneven intervals, much to his annoyance. He looked out the window and caught sight of an owl approaching. Jumping up, he opened the window and the owl flew smoothly in and landed on his shoulder after turning about in the room.

Harry looked at the letter curiously, it looked very official. He untied it from the owl's leg and sent it on its way.

Without further ado Harry opened the letter quickly and found the same slanted hand writing that had written his name on the front of the envelop. He opened the letter completely and found that it was from Gringotts. With increased curiosity he began to read.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We would first like to congratulate you on your coming of age. Secondly it is our duty to inform you now that you are of age, that there are three certain wills that involve you, and upon your next visit they will be read to you and the various items mentioned in the wills' will be left in your possession. _

_Upon your next visit to Gringotts approach the goblin at the head of the hall._

_Runeoak_

Harry stared at the letter, thinking. How could he possibly be involved with _three_ wills? There was Sirius, his parents? That seemed absurd in itself, why would he just now be getting it? Wait…Was it because he was of age? Harry's brow furrowed as he thought. Then Harry remembered, Dumbledore had been in charge of his vault, but now that he was of age, he was. So was Dumbledore the third will? What would Dumbledore want to possibly give _him_?

Harry sat contemplating on it for another half an hour before he stopped and just figured he'd wait and find out more when he went to Gringotts in a little under and hour. Much to his relief Hermione arrived about thirty minutes later. While he was packing away his book and shrinking his trunk he gave the letter to Hermione to read.

"Oh, Harry." She looked at him with a mixture of pity and sadness as she realized how much he had lost, "Do you want me to come with?"

Harry looked up after pocketing his trunk, he had figured she would ask him that, but he shook his head, "No, I think I'll be fine. But," he smiled, "I could use your help later."

"With what?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Clothes shopping."

Hermione smiled and laughed lightly, "When do you want me to be here?"

Harry thought for a moment before answering, "Around three, met me down in the common area…I'll probably be in Gringotts a while and I need to go to a few other shops."

"Ok." She nodded, having a feeling she knew what he was going shopping for.

Harry threw his cloak on, "Lead the way 'mione."

Hermione smiled to herself and left the room, she handed the right amount of sickles to Tom, who was waiting at the counter. Harry followed her to be brick wall; she tapped the proper bricks while Harry removed his cloak, "See you around three." Hermione smiled at him briefly before disappearing.

Once the bricks had stopped moving Harry walked into Diagon Alley. It was deserted; of course it was early in the morning, but usually there were at least a few people out and about.

Cautiously, he took a step into the Alley and looked around as he began to move further down the Alley. He glanced into a few shops as he passed them, he could see owners moving about in their shops or sitting at their counters bored. At least he knew he wouldn't be held up later when he went shopping after Gringotts.

When he reached the bank he looked up at it wearily, not really wanting to go in. Inside he would hear or read the last words that some of the closest people to him had ever written. He let out a small sigh and began to mount the stairs. Each step felt so heavy, like it was so much work.

Once inside Harry found an empty hall. There were few goblins at work at their desks. He approached the desk that was at the head of the hall as his letter had instructed him to do.

"State your name and business." Ordered the goblin hardly looking up at him from the papers he was writing on.

"Um…Harry Potter and I got a letter this morning." He held up the piece of folded parchment.

"Ah, Mister Potter." The goblin immediately set down his quill and looked at Harry. "Follow me if you will." He got down from his high chair and came around the desk, motioning for Harry to follow him just before turning away.

With out hesitation Harry followed the goblin. He was lead on a longer journey then he expected. They went through an intricate set of marble and stone corridors, and turned several times; passing many great wood doors that appeared heavy when Harry glanced at them. They were carved with delicacy, something that Harry had not been expecting from the goblins. He had always thought their hands were in stone and metals.

Suddenly the goblin stopped in front of him, and when Harry looked up he found himself at the end of a hallway before a set of great double doors. They were polished dark, and were designed similarly to the other doors that they had passed already, except, it looked a little more elaborate. Whoever or whatever was behind that door was very important or it was a room left for very important circumstances.

The goblin stepped forward and knocked on one of the doors loudly before opening it a moment later to reveal a well sized room that was decorated nicely. Furthest from them sat a goblin behind a great oak desk. He looked very old, and like he had seen many days.

Harry jumped slightly when the goblin beside him spoke, "Harry Potter, sir…" then he bowed himself out closing the door behind him, leaving Harry alone with the goblin.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I had not been expecting you so soon, I only sent the letter this morning."

"Well, I was closer then usual."

"Ah, that explains it. The Leaky Cauldron I presume?"

Harry nodded; he was a bit thrown off by the goblin's kindness, as goblins were known for their shrewd nature.

"Please, take a seat. You don't want to be standing during this whole transaction." He gestured to a plush chair on the other side of his desk. As Harry came forward (moving for the first time since he had entered) and finally took a seat, the goblin pulled some things out of one of his desk drawers. "As I informed you," he spoke as he sorted the items, "you are involved with three separate Wills." He looked for an affirming nod from Harry before continuing, "The respectful Wills are from, your parents, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, your godfather, Sirius Black, and the late Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore." He set out an envelope for each one; close enough for Harry to reach. "There are two letters from your parents, as well as a general, or should I say vague, list of what is in your hereditary vault."

Harry interrupted him here, "Hereditary vault?"

"Yes, the vault that had been passed down through the Potter family line for many, many years. I believe you may even find things from the medieval era in there." He said honestly, "Instructions were to pass it onto you once you were of age." He paused searching Harry's face. "Now, if I may continue, here is the key to that vault." He placed a key on top of the envelope that Harry didn't pay attention to for the time being. "Next, is your godfather's vault. I believe you were informed by Albus that he left you nearly everything." Harry opened his mouth but the goblin stopped him, "He also left some items to Remus Lupin, mostly money." Harry nodded as his unasked question was answered. "He also left you a letter and the Will is also enclosed with it. Here is that key as well." He placed a darker key on top of the envelope. "And finally, Albus also left you a letter, along with a smaller vault with things he thought you might find useful in the future, at least that is what he told me. The remaining items will be distributed up on the wills reading in three days." He stopped as he placed the last and final key on top of the last envelope.

Harry looked at the three envelops and the keys that rested on top of them, he didn't know what to say.

After a good amount of silence the goblin spoke again, "The smaller vault that was under your name will be removed and the remaining money will be transferred back to the Potter vault where it came from." Harry nodded vaguely. "You my take the time now to read the letters if you choose to, or you can go visit the vaults, or you can leave and come back later if you wish."

"I will read the letters later…" he looked up at the goblin finally, "But I think I will visit the vaults."

"That settles it then." The goblin hopped off his chair and disappeared behind the desk that was taller then him. A moment later he appeared making his way around the desk. "Thank you from coming Mr. Potter." He held out a hand to shake Harry's with, "It was a pleasure meeting you, and if I have been told correctly, you will be an easier client to deal with then most."

Harry raised and eye brow at that statement, but he smiled none the less and stood straight as he released the goblin's hand. He swept the three keys and envelops up off the desk and followed the goblin to the door, who spoke once more before opening the door. "You are not required to attend the reading of Albus Dumbledore's Will in three days; he had wished that I spoke to you in private." Harry nodded, "You will receive a formal invitation none the less, and come if you please." He opened the door, "Good-bye Mr. Potter."

Harry stepped out of the office and was met by the same goblin that had brought him to Runeoak's office. He glanced back as the door shut behind him.

"Will you be seeing the vaults, Sir?"

Harry looked back at the goblin, slightly annoyed that more then just Runeoak knew about his vaults. But he answered none the less, "Yes, I will."

"Follow me then."

Harry was lead back through the twisting corridors, but they stopped when they had reached where the carts were waiting to be loaded. It appeared that this goblin would be the one to take him down. "What is your name?" asked Harry curious.

The goblin glanced back at Harry slightly put off, "Pelock, if you must know." His reply was terse as he boarded the cart.

Harry followed him onto the cart and he looked down at the keys for the first time to find out the numbers of the vaults he would be going.

"To vault ninety-seven first." Announced the goblin just before the cart took off.

Harry's eye brows rose, he had never heard of such a low number, most were up in the three hundreds. He sorted between the keys and found one with the Hogwarts crest embedded in the end, and ninety-seven carved in small numerals on one of the ridges. It was gold and thick, but it lay light in his hand when he tested its weight.

When they pulled to a stop Harry looked up and found a plain vault door before him. He got out of the cart and paused to regain his balance.

"Key please…" Pelock held out a waiting hand.

Harry entreated him by placing the key firmly into the goblin's waiting hand and waited for the vault to be opened. His eye brows rose considerably when it had opened completely, he had not been expecting all that was in the vault by any means. He stepped into the vault cautiously, as if he were afraid he was going to defile a holy place.

The vault was approximately the size of Harry's old one; it contained a lot of things though. There was a small pile of gallons over in the corner that his former headmaster had obviously not known what to do with. But the remainder of the vault was filled with books old and new on three shelves lining two of the walls, as well as two separate trunks filled with what he could only guess, and there were two tables in the center of the room holding different gadgets of all sorts. He approached the two tables first and looked at what was on them. He smiled suddenly as he recognized one of the items, Gryffindor's sword. The only different thing was that it was in a red sheath that matched the ruby in its hilt. After letting his hand run over it for a moment he replaced it and looked at the other items that ranged from a strange looking watch to an assortment of already filled potion vials and potion ingredients. Among the potions was a particularly large vial of a clear liquid, veritaserum or truth potion. There were other strangely color potions clear and thick that had labels on each of them. Moving away from the tables he approached the book shelves and immediately began to look through all the titles. He found several on fighting the Dark Arts, books on Charms and potions, and one of the last he looked at was one on the Founders of Hogwarts, he pulled it out immediately and shrank it and pocketed it. After that he went back along the shelves and picked out a dozen other ones that he thought could be useful, and pocketed them as well.

That left the trunks. He had no idea what could have possibly been in them. Clothes maybe? He pushed the first one he came to open and peered inside. Well, he had been partly right; there was a small stack of robes on one side of the trunk. The rest was filled with a few different things. His laughter suddenly rang out as he caught sight of a box at the bottom of the trunk that was labeled _Wizard's Chess,_ Ron would defiantly be wanting a go at that. Sitting on top of where a few magical devices that Harry didn't recognize. One was a wooden box that was the size of his palm, it had glass on the top so you could look into it, but it was empty with no way of opening. Beside that was a strange looking glove that was fingerless, it had ornate lines that swirled along it in exquisite designs. At its center a metal ball rested, unmoving. There were also two rings, one gold and the other silver, there had to be more to them then scene. The final item was a simple silver chain necklace that did not have anything on it, nor did it have any clasp to take it a part some something could be put on it. Finish, Harry stood up straight, but did not close the trunk; he simply stepped over to the next one right beside it.

This one was a little more evasive; when he opened it all he saw were boxes, of different sizes and color. The largest rested in the center with a small silver key on its top. Harry picked up the key and looked at it curiously for a moment before looking back down at the black box. After finding the key hole, Harry didn't hesitate in opening the box. Inside he found the last thing he had ever expected to see, a pensieve. Its contents didn't swirl though; it was under a freezing charm, obviously placed on it to keep the contents from spilling. Closing the box, he pocketed the key and looked at the other boxes, there were four other boxes. He opened them one by one. In the smallest he found a time turned, in the next he found Dumbledore's put-outer, in the third he found two sets of two way mirrors, and in the final box he found a well used wand holster. He stood straight and looked around the room again, leaving the second trunk open as well.

Moving around the room he gathered potions, potion ingredients, the watch he had seen, Gryffindor's sword, a magical map he had found on one of the tables, and a few other devices resting on the tables. Putting all these into the trunks he then closed the trunks and shrank them. These he placed in the Never-Ending Pouch he found on the table as well, he put the books also in the pouch. He looked about one more time before leaving the vault and retrieving its key from Pelock.

They next traveled to a vault much further below the surface, its number 853. The trip wasn't as long as Harry was expecting it to be, but it wasn't short. As the speeding cart slowed Harry looked down at the keys, this would be his parents vault, no, his ancestor's vault. This key was a light gold and a thin mold, the end curved into an elegant 'P' along the rim the vault number was present.

Getting out of the cart, Harry handed the key to Pelock before he could ask for it and waited for it to be opened. When he caught sight of the inside he felt his knees weaken, he grabbed on to a large column for support.

The inside of the Potter vault was massive, nearly the size of the Great Hall, maybe not as tall, but very similar in length and width. The whole thing was full of various items, some very ancient looking. Like the armor that Harry could see at the back.

Finally remembering the use for his legs, he walked forward, making his way into the large vault. He just walked around for a while, glancing at things. He saw various weapons, armor, hundreds of books, magical instruments of various shapes and sizes, tables held glittering objects, portraits (that did not move) leaned against the wall and each other, and at the back was a very large mound of gold, much larger then the one that had been in his smaller vault before.

After a while, Harry found himself at the entrance again. A table rested at the front of the vault holding a few things. A few scrolls of parchment were rolled up neatly and rested side by side on the right side of the table. To their left was a thick book that was unlabeled, and at the right hand corner of the table was a small stack of thin books that looked to be journals. Towards the front of the table a broadsword rested in its sheath. On the front most part of the table, in the center, rested a ring hold three keys together. Harry reached out to touch the hilt of the sword.

"Ah, so James did produce an heir…I thought he had been lying."

Harry spun around so fast he was endanger of falling over when he stopped, he looked around searching for the owner of the voice, but he didn't see any other living creature there except for Pelock, who was waiting by the cart. "Who's there?"

The voice chuckled, "It would do well if you were to look up a little."

Harry raised his head and found a portrait grinning at him.

"Ah, you look just like James."

"So I've been told."

"Yes…" the portrait's grin faded slightly at Harry's tone. "Who are you?"

"Me? I would be Gregory Thomas Potter." The man it the portrait presented himself with a flourish of his hands as he went into a low bow. "A very distant relative of yours, and since we are at introductions: what is your name good sir?"

"Harry James Potter." He clumsily imitated the portrait's bow.

"You are James's son correct?"

Harry nodded, now taking the time to study the inhabitant of the portrait. He had the same shaggy, un-kept, black Potter hair, dark, chocolate brown eyes, but a tanner complexion then Harry himself had. He was wearing ancient robes that must have been from centuries earlier, they were similar to what Dumbledore tended to wear where.

When Harry didn't say anything more the portrait spoke again, "What has come of James?" he asked curiously.

Harry's brow furrowed lightly, the smoothed again as he realized that the portrait obviously did not have any outside connections, and that he, Harry, was the first to visit the vault since his father had before they were killed.

The portrait continued when Harry didn't answer right away, "I was quite surprised when he came in years ago with many of his possessions. He had said he was moving, but then he never returned. I wasn't sure what to think when he didn't return to retrieve any of what he brought in; I just figured he had no need-"

Harry couldn't let the portrait go on, "He's dead."

"What did you say?" asked Gregory taken aback by Harry's interruption.

"He's dead…" repeated Harry softly, half-heartedly.

To say the portrait was shocked would have been an understatement, he just stared at Harry his mouth partly open in surprise and what may have been interpreted as horror. "Dead?" he repeated with anguish, "When? How? Why?"

Harry raised his hands to feign off anymore questions. "Sixteen years ago this Halloween, killed by Lord Voldemort who was after me."

"Sixteen years?" Gregory seemed to dive into his own thoughts for a few moments, "That's about the time that I saw James, he never said he had a son. Of course he didn't speak to me much on that visit, he was quite solemn really."

Harry nodded his eyes studying the floor rather then looking up at Gregory.

"Who is this Voldemort character? Why would he want to kill you, since you would obviously only a babe at that time?"

"Because of a prophecy." He looked up at Gregory. When he spoke next there was venom in his voice, "Because of a damn prophesy naming me his counter part, the part that would defeat him some day. They died because Lord Voldemort wanted to kill me."

Gregory observed Harry with interest, "How is you're not dead though? This Voldemort character seems to be someone with great determination."

Harry smiled ruefully, "I am the only known survivor of the Killing Curse because my mother gave her live for me, there for invoking ancient magic that Voldemort did not think of. It destroyed him for a time, but he back thanks to his Horcruxes." Gregory flinched when Harry mentioned the Horcruxes. "I have to kill him." Harry finished.

Silence fell between them temporarily as Gregory absorbed all that Harry had said. With him occupied Harry turned away for a moment to observe the contents on the table once more. Curious, he reached out and picked up one of the thin notebooks that rested in the corner. He opened it to the first page and smiled, there on the paper, written in an adolescent's script, was _The Marauders_. As he flipped through the pages he saw several different sets of hand writing and crude drawings. The whole of the journal was filled except for the last five pages. He closed it slowly and smiled down at it.

Gregory's decided to interrupt his thoughts, "Why, you must have turned of age recently to be down here."

Harry looked over his shoulder at the smiling portrait, he nodded slightly amused, "Yes, today."

"Well congratulations my boy!"

Harry laughed lightly, "What are all these things." He gestured to the objects on the table.

"James set them there on his last visit. That sword is your ancestral sword, handed down from eldest son and so forth. Many years ago it was traditional for the eldest son to learn hand to hand combat and how to use the sword, but times have change apparently." He said as he observed Harry's clothes for a moment. "The large book is a record of your family history; it's not the leave the vault. The key belong to the Potter manor, I think your parents home, and the one with the ruby belongs to one of the several trunks here. The journals were your fathers I think, and the scrolls are legal documents, except for the one furthest to the right, that contains a magical family tree. I would suggest you don't remove those from the vault either." He finished.

Harry nodded, "I think I'll look around a little more then and decide what to take."

Before Harry moved away Gregory spoke again, "I would suggest taking up residence at the manor again, it's a safe place where you can count on no one finding you, its unplotable."

Harry looked back at Gregory slightly surprised by the information.

"Your father didn't stay there because he found it a little too large for his comfort even though he was raised there." His voice had a hint of humor as he told Harry this.

Shaking his head and laughing lightly Harry turned away once more, setting the journal where he had taken it from, and made his way through the large vault once more, this time looking at the items more closely and even picking up certain things and pocketing them if they were small enough. After a while he pulled out his pouch and began loading it with the books he pulled down, dragon and gryphon hide armor, various weapons or items he found interesting, potions and their ingredients, and a variety of other items. Most of the trunks were full of armor, cloths, and weapons. Seeing as he didn't need it all, Harry only took what he needed. It was over an hour before he returned to the front. Picking up the keys and journals from the front table he shoved them into the pouch. He touched the swords hilt and pulled his hand back.

"Take it, Harry. It may come in handy in the future."

Harry's brow furrowed but he didn't look back at Gregory, he kept his gaze upon the sword. After another moment of hesitation, Harry stretched out his hand and took the sword.

The sword felt like it was made for his hand, the balance was perfect; of course Harry didn't really know this, it just felt right when he held it. He shifted his grip so that he could hold the hilt with both hands. The leather under his hands was smooth and sleek, yet he could grip it perfectly fine. Just holding it felt right to, Harry. Gripping it around his sheath he looked around at Gregory once more, giving him a final smile before he left the ancient vault.

"Ok, to the last vault." Harry told Pelock as he sat down in the cart. He shifted through the keys as the cart wound its way even further down the cavern. The key was just the same as the name of the House of Black, it was black and angular. The end was diamond shaped and contained a piece of glass in its center, etched into the glass was the number 956.

As the cart pulled to a stop Harry looked up and was face to face with a dark looking door. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to enter the vault now, but he stood up none the less.

Pressing the key into Pelock's waiting hand; he stepped back and watched as the goblin opened the vault.

The inside of the vault was quiet grotesque. At least more then Harry had been expecting. Its contents looked similar to that of the Potter vault, but the majority of the books were about dark magic, and the weapons looked more deadly compared to those in either of the vaults he had been in.

Harry opted not to stay there very long. He only gathered a few potion ingredients and pre-made potions, and some journals that seemed interesting when he opened them and looked inside for a moment. As he made his way out he paused near the door as a normal looking leather pouch sitting on the floor caught his eye, dropping his head to the side lightly with a curious expression he went over to it and picked it up. It was heavier then he was expecting. The bag opened effortlessly with one hand, the draw strings hadn't been tied. Its contents were the larges jewels he had ever laid his eyes on. From sapphire to jade to diamonds, in the midst of them all was a dark looking rock, when he pulled it from the bag to get a better look he saw it had the same glint as opal, only it was black. As he returned it to the pouch he caught sight of a small scroll, without reading it he pulled the strings tight to shut the bag and placed in his pocket gently. Harry now left the vault.

When he finally left Gringotts there was a little more activity in the Alley, but not much more. A majority of the people he saw were huddled in groups and moving quickly trying to get their business for the day done with so they could return to the relative safety of their homes. Where was anyone safe these days though? With both muggle and wizards currency, Harry stepped down onto the street not really intending to spend much time in the shops any longer, not after all that he had taken from the vaults, he was sure he had plenty to read up on and to look through.

Glancing at his watch as he walked Harry found that it was well after twelve, he had spent the better part of four hours in Gringotts. It was shocking at first, then it made sense, there had been a lot there for him to discover. Deciding that lunch would be a good idea, he made it was back to the Leaky Cauldron to get his midday meal.

Much to his relief his lunch did not turn out to be the event he was expecting, seeing as the Leaky Cauldron was actually void of people and Tom was too distracted to notice who he was. So, for the first time in public Harry enjoyed a meal undisturbed.

Shortly after one Harry left the pub and returned to the Alley to find something that would occupy his time for the next two hours. His answer came in the way of clothes, even though he would be shopping for some later he did need some proper wizarding apparel, especially since the ones he wore at the moment were four inches too short. Turning around, Harry made his way towards Madam Malkin's.

She had been ecstatic upon Harry's entry. Service had apparently been nearly nonexistent for the past week and she hadn't known what to do with herself. Therefore, upon Harry's appearance, she felt that she should provide him with the best service she possibly could. With in an hour Harry had been fitted and was leaving with two completely black cloaks and a dark blue and green one. He left accompanied by several 'thank yous' and 'come agains.'

When he left the store he still had a little under an hour to spend before he met up with Hermione. He spent about fifteen minutes going in and out of different stores looking for something interesting. The fourth store appealed enough to his interests that he ended up staying there for a better part of his time. It seemed to be a store that offered items for travelers. Seeing as Harry would be doing a lot of it his self in the future he decided to look around it. When he left at ten minutes to three he had bought a back pack that was similar to the pouch he had found in Dumbledore's vault. It was able to hold more then usual, but it didn't seem to offer the same depth as the pouch; though, it automatically had a feather light charm on it. Harry found it to be a lot easier to handle then his usual trunk, and it was also much cheaper to buy.

When he later arrived in the Leaky Cauldron to wait for Hermione he put all of the bags from his purchases in the back pack as well as the pouch and the cloak he was wearing at the moment, he didn't want to go into muggle London looking like a wizard, he'd stand out too much. There were enough strange looking people about because of the war and he didn't want that extra attention from muggles.

"Hey Harry."

He looked up quickly and saw Hermione standing beside the table he was at. "Hey Hermione." He smiled and stood.

"Ready to go shopping?"

Three hours, five stores, and several bags later Hermione was finally finished with treating Harry to his first real muggle shopping experience, and that was enough to last Harry several years in his mind. Tired and hunch backed due to the several bags that his arms were laden with, Harry trudged down the street beside a happy Hermione as they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron. Once there Harry stuffed the bags into his magical backpack then looked over at Hermione's questioning gaze.

"Bought it a little before you got here, had some time to kill and money to spend."

Hermione nodded in a some what understanding way, "So are you going to come back to the Weasley's with me?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah…actually," he held up his hands at Hermione's look to protest, "I'd like to go to the ministry to get my Apperation license.

"Well…it's a little late actually." Said Hermione looking down at her watch to conceal her surprised expression, "We can go tomorrow, you, me, and Ron that is."

Lips pursed in slight annoyance as his lack of watching the time, Harry nodded and agreed. He didn't say anything more, but put his hand on Hermione's arm so she could Apperate them to the Weasley's.

After watching Harry for a moment Hermione apperated away and they disappeared with a small pop. The pair reappeared several yards away from the Weasley's house. Harry immediately let go of Hermione upon feeling the sucking sensation lift. Despite the mood he had left the Leaky Cauldron with the sight of the house made a small smile appear on his face. With out a word he walked towards the house and as he neared the door he reached out to take the handle, as he did Hermione call out behind him, "Harry, wait-" she stopped as Harry's hand landed on the doorknob and he looked back at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, just wanted to come in with you…" she trotted towards him to catch up avoiding his gaze as he neared.

Harry shrugged it off and opened the door and stepped into the house. The smell of Mrs. Weasley's cooking drifted towards them from the kitchen just down the hall. Just the familiar feel of the house made Harry relax. He pulled off his pack and set it down and started to make his way down the hall.

Hermione followed in after Harry looking down at the door knob curiously for a moment before closing the door and following after Harry, her thoughts whirling.

Sorry if there were any mistakes I didn't get around to revising…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So you all probably hate me by now because it has been forever since I've actually posted a chapter. I am really sorry about that. I really am. My life has been a bit hectic. Even as a freshman in college I've been loaded down with work to do. So forgive me please. I'm hoping to write as much as I can and as often as I can. But that will probably only amount up to only a few hours a week if I don't get too much homework. Well anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. It tried to make it a decent length. I'm going to start working on the next one tonight.

**Chapter 3**

**Home**

Harry's arrival was announced by Mrs. Weasley's shriek when she turned around and saw him standing in the kitchen looking around. A bowl of freshly minced tomatoes crashed to the floor, discarded, as she hurried around the table to pull Harry into one of her bone crushing hugs. "Where on earth did you disappear to last night!" she pulled away from him but continued to hold him by the shoulders as she studied him waiting for an answer.

"I-I was as the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione took me there. I had some things to do today in Diagon Alley and I had to get away from the Dursley's as soon as I possibly could so they wouldn't be found out."

"Why couldn't you come here?" she demanded placing her hands on her hips.

"I didn't want to show up in the middle of the night." said Harry truthfully, though that had only been part of it.

Mrs. Weasley scrutinized him for another minute before releasing him just as Hermione came in, she turned her gaze up on the girl, "And why couldn't you tell us where he was?"

Hermione opened her mouth then closed it, after glancing at Harry she responded, "I didn't know you were aware of his leaving his Aunt and Uncles because I was out the whole day."

Harry watched as Mrs. Weasley's jaw tightened, but she didn't say anything more, she only turned away and with a flick of her wand the mess on the floor cleared up instantly. "Of course we were aware, the Order has been watching Harry for the pas few years remember?"

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley; I won't leave now without your knowing, unless it's very important." Said Harry softly before slipping out the back door. He had spotted Ron and Ginny in the backyard.

Harry took a breath as he left the house and glanced over his shoulder as he waited for Hermione to follow him through the door.

"Now I remember how she can be so scary….Her stares…" Hermione shook her head and looked over at Harry who was smiling.

"Yeah, well…if you and Ron ever-"

"Harry James-"

"Harry!" exclaimed Ron completely ignoring the fact that Hermione had been yelling at his best friend. "When did you get in?" he asked approaching with Ginny at his side.

"Just now." They gave each other a brotherly like hug, grinning. Harry looked at Ginny, who wasn't going to say no to a hug despite what had happened at the end of the previous year between them. "It's good to see both of you." He looked around the yard, "Getting ready for the wedding already?" The lawn was probably in the best condition that Harry had ever seen it, and the flower beds were looking very colorful.

"Yeah, mum is pretty worked up about everything." Ginny said looking around at the gardens.

"I don't want to pull another weed ever again."

"Pull?"

"Ron decided he would try to be funny and play a prank on me." Ginny gave her a brother a look.

"Oh." Harry laughed, "I would have thought you'd learned from your brothers that your mother is ruthless, especially when stressed."

"Yeah well it was George's idea."

"That doesn't mean you should do it!" Hermione shook her head.

"It was pretty good though, have to admit." Ron said looking at Ginny.

"Being pink for a day was not exactly something I had in mind that morning when I woke up." Ginny glared at her brother.

Harry pursed his lips together and tried to keep a neutral expression.

"Well, it's a good prank don't you think Harry?" Ron looked at Harry expectantly, as did both Hermione and Ginny.

"I-well…" without being a chance to recover Harry receive a punch from both Ginny and Hermione simultaneously. "Ow…" he rubbed both arms.

"Serves you right." Hermione retorted, still scowling a little.

"I didn't perform the prank thank you very much."

"But you thought it was funny! Don't lie."

Seeing no way out of this one, Harry looked up at Ron, "So, up for some qudditch before dinner Ron?" he looked over at Ginny, "Ginny?"

"Yeah of course!"

Ginny still looked a little upset, but he knew she couldn't resist qudditch if her life depended on it, "Yeah, whatever." She shook her head as if she were wondering what she was getting herself into.

Hermione just let out a frustrated sigh and said something under her breath that sounded vaguely like 'boys.'

"You're welcome to play too Hermione." Ron offered, knowing that she was going to decline. Hermione had never been much of one to get on a broom, let alone be interested in Qudditch. She'd cheer them on at the matches, that was about it.

"I think I'll go and see if your mum wants help in the kitchen actually." Hermione turned and walked away at a brisk pace.

"I need to get my broom; I'll be back in a minute." Harry trotted after Hermione. "Hey."

"Hey, that was a quick game." She teased.

"Yeah, we've have some good skills, moves the games a bit faster then usual."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Nah, I just need my broom." Harry opened the door for Hermione but she just stopped and stared at Harry. "What?"

"You know there is a protection spell on the house right?"

Harry opened his mouth and looked down at the door knob that his hand was curled about. He let go quickly and the door closed softly.

"I saw a member of the order get thrown twenty feet because he forgot about the spell. I know its still on the house. We would have been told if it had been taken off." Hermione watched Harry intently, "How can you possibly open the door?"

"I-I don't know…" Harry shook his head and rubbed at his covered right arm absentmindedly.

"If you are lying to me Harry-"

"Hurry up Harry!" Ron's voice cut Hermione's threat short.

They both looked back and saw Ginny and Ron waiting with their brooms. Harry looked back at Hermione, scrambling for an explanation, but he didn't have one. "I don't know what it is Hermione. I swear to you I am being honest." He paused, "Something happened a week ago. Something strange and I'm not sure how to describe it."

"Strange? Harry, you're a wizard and I'm a witch, how strange can you get?"

"I was struck by lightening."

"How the bloody hell did you manage that?"

"Picking up Ron's language now are you?" Harry teased.

"Don't get off track." Hermione growled.

"I can't explain it now, Ron's getting impatient. I'll explain everything after dinner tonight I promise." He knocked on the door.

"You better."

Harry's, Ron's, and Ginny's game was cut short by dinner an hour later. The Snitch was still floating around somewhere, the quaffle and the Weasley's brooms were back in the shed, while Harry's firebolt had returned to his trunk and finally his bag. The Weasley family, everyone but the three eldest siblings were present, and Hermione and Harry were gathered around the table in the kitchen for Harry's birthday dinner.

As usual Mrs. Wealsey had out done herself; there was so much food on the table that it was a wonder that they could actually fit their plates on the table. But that was a good thing considering the table was made up of mostly still growing boys and men. Even Harry, who hadn't had much of an appetite for the past couple of weeks, couldn't help but fill up his plate and stuff himself so much that he didn't even want to think about moving. By the end of the meal most of the dishes were clear, including the ones that had originally held the food before Ron, Harry, Fred, and George had gotten at them.

Harry couldn't help but smile a little as he sat back in his seat and listened to everyone chat around him. Tonight there was no ill news about who had died most recently and no question of when the next attack would be. Everyone was just relaxed tonight. This was what Harry missed; this is what he fought for. He wanted to experience this every night again. He didn't want these occasional nights of paradise, that wasn't enough for him.

Some down the table mentioned presents making Harry look up, "You guys didn't have to get me anything….really…"

Many at the table spoke up in protest to Harry's statement until he raised his hands, "Ok…ok you guys win." Everyone laughed and several parcels appeared out of no where.

"Some of these are from different members of the Order." Mrs. Weasley said as she passed him a soft package, "This is from us."

A Gryffindor colored cloak was hidden by the paper that Mrs. Weasley had wrapped his gift in. He smiled at he looked it over, at the insistence of the others he got up and tried it on, it was perfect for his height. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley."

Harry received a various assortment of books from Tonks, Hermione, Ginny, and a couple of other Order members. Not that he really needed anymore books after his visit to the vaults earlier that day but he didn't own any of them, so it wasn't so bad. Moody gave him a brand new wand holster that could go around his waist or wrist, Harry figured he had gotten sick of seeing him pull it out of his back pocket the past few years. Remus had sent him a photo album full of pictures from his years a Hogwarts, just flipping through them made him smile. Seeing pictures of his father that young made him understand why everyone said he looked like him, it was almost like looking at a mirror. From Fred, George, and Ron he had gotten pranking items, which was not much of a surprise. Hagrid's gift was perhaps the most noteworthy.

It was the last gift passed down the table towards Harry and probably the heaviest, though the book that Hermione gave him would have given it a run for its money. As Harry set the box down in his lap he felt something shift, he frowned a little. With some caution Harry released the latches on the lid and lifted it off of the box.

A pair of blue eyes blinked up at him and Harry's jaw dropped a little.

"What is it Harry?"

"Uh…" Harry reached into the box and pulled out a cat. It actually looked more like a lion cub really, except it was black and smaller. It had large paws and piercing, icy blue eyes. But what was most extraordinary about the cat was the fact that it had wings. Harry pushed the box to the floor and set it in his lap.

"Only Hagrid would give you something like that…" Ron observed finally breaking the silence.

"Oh Harry that's a griffin, well it's a slightly different kind seeing as it has no bird qualities except for its wings."

"No need to get technical Hermione." Harry teased.

Hermione blushed a little at Harry's statement.

"So are you going to name it?" Fred asked looking around Ron to get a good look at the cat.

"I'll have to work on that." As Harry rub its ears it began to purr deeply in its throat, Harry could feel the vibrations in his hands.

"Ok I think its time for you all to head off to bed." Mrs. Weasley said suddenly breaking the silence that had fallen over the table.

"But mum it's only eleven."

"If I remember correctly you and Harry were talking about getting your apperation licenses tomorrow. They earlier you get to the ministry the better."

Ron groaned audibly and Fred pat his brother on the back, "Don't worry Ron its only a little more difficult when you're tired."

Ron's head dropped to the table in response making the majority of the people at the table laugh.

"Oh Ron it not so bad, I promise."

"Oh and this is coming from the genius."

"Why you…"

Harry laid a hand on Hermione's shoulder; he shook his head as she looked back at him. She narrowed her eyes in response but didn't continue; instead she got up with her plate and moved over to the counter to set it down. Ron looked over Harry and gave him a questioning look, Harry just shook his head and watched as Ginny followed Hermione's example and got up.

"Let's go Ron." Harry said prepping to move the cat so he could get up but instead it crawled up to his shoulder and perched itself there. "Well, this works I guess." Everyone around the table laughed lightly at Harry's surprised expression before they set in motion to clear the table.

Harry and Ron carried his gifts up to Ron's room, which was still the same bright orange, and settled down for bed. It seemed that Harry's new pet had a mind of its own, which suited Harry quiet well. As they reached Ron's room it dropped off Harry's arm and floated over to Ron's bed and curled up on his pillow.

"Hey! That's my bed!" Ron argued dropping a few of Harry's things on the floor.

The cat blink at Ron and looked over at Harry as if in question. Harry glanced at Ron before motioning to the cat to come to his side.

It seemed to contemplate Harry's gesture for a moment before launching itself off of Ron's bed and landing neatly on Harry's arm.

"I wonder if he is going to grow any more." Harry said looking over at Ron, "At this size he's kind of easy to handle.

Ron grumbled something incoherently while he rummaged around his room getting stuff for Harry to sleep on. Harry smiled a little as he put his new books in his back pack and pulled out his shrunken trunk, all the while his new pet perched on his shoulder watching his actions curiously.

Five minutes later both Ron and Harry were settled down in their respective beds.

It wasn't long before Harry heard Ron snoring softly, he would have slept as well, but he wasn't tired at all. A few minutes later Harry sat up, pulled a random book out of his bag and left the room quietly.

Hermione was at the bottom of the steps with a glass of water in her hand and in her night clothes. She looked ready for bed, but at the sight of Harry she immediately seemed to wake, "You have some explaining to do."

Harry repressed a sigh and nodded, "Is anyone up still?"

Hermione shook her head before turning away and going into the family room and sitting down on the couch.

Following after her, Harry tried to figure out how to describe what happened to him, it wasn't exactly an easy task considering the magnitude of had been happening to him.

"_A Founder's History_?" Hermione asked as she read the title of the book Harry had set aside.

"Yeah, got it out of my parents vault this morning." He paused waiting to see if she was going to continue to ask about the book, but she didn't say anything, just waited for him to explain. "At the Dursley's I didn't have much to do, as you can imagine, except for chores so I picked up the habit of running because I couldn't just sit in my room. I know the Order didn't like the fact I was leaving the house, but it wasn't for very long usually, for an hour at the most if I had a lot on my mind.

"A week ago I went out for a run and it began to rain after I had been going for a good while. I don't mind the rain though so I kept going but it started to storm, at the first bout of thunder I turned and began to make my way back." Harry's eyes glazed over a little as the event of that afternoon began to unfold in his mind again. As he told her about the tree being struck he remembered flinching and turning away, and then curiosity as he approached the scarred tree. As he described the feeling of the electricity running through his body when he was struck he fit something inside him stir and his finger tips began to tingle on his right hand. He touched his right arm self consciously, "I woke up in the hospital that night, or the next night I can't remember."

"Wow." Hermione's voice was soft, as if she was in awe. "So how can you open the door without being effected by the magic?"

Harry shrugged, "I have no idea. I mean, ever since I was struck strange things have been happening. The burns, they were fine the next morning after I woke up. They don't even look like burns!" he pulled back his sleeve to show her. "I never hungry and I hardly sleep. I couldn't tell you what's happening to me right now. But it's bizarre."

Hermione took Harry's hand and traced the scar up his forearm in a thoughtful way. "I've never heard of anything like this happening." She admitted.

"Neither have I. Maybe it has something to do with the prophesy."

"Maybe, but it does. But I don't remember it saying anything about this."

Harry pulled his hand away and pushed the sleeve back down his arm, "I hadn't planned on telling anyone about this until I knew what was happening to me. So I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone."

"What about Ron?"

"I'll tell him sometime. I don't know when exactly, but I will."

"Ok." Hermione nodded and didn't say anything more.

"You should get some sleep." Harry said making her look up at him, "No I'm not tired, its one of those nights."

"Yeah, I should." Hermione picked up her glass of water again before getting to her feet, "I'll see you in the morning." She smiled at him a little before turning away and disappearing up the stairs.

Harry picked up the book from the table and set it in his lap. He opened it but couldn't concentrate long enough to read more then a paragraph before he brought up his right hand and looked at it. He pulled back the sleeve and looked at the rest of his arm. What had that been earlier? The tingling sensation and the strange restlessness he had felt suddenly. It was as if something wanted to spring out of him, and it felt good. The warmth in his fingers and the suddenly build up of energy he had had. But it disturbed him. Frowning Harry shut the book in his lap with a snap and went back up to Ron's room.

At some point in the night he must have drifted off because the next thing he knew after reading about Godric Gryffindor was that Mrs. Weasley was in the room waking them up. Harry looked over at the clock; it was six in the morning. He heard Ron groan and roll over in his bed.

"Ronald, get up. You and Harry are going to the Ministry with your father; he needs to be there by seven."

"Ten more minutes…"

"No Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley disappeared through the doorway.

"Come on Ron…" Harry gave his friend a nice shove before getting to his feet beginning to change.

Ron sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up. Harry had just buttoned his trousers when there was a light tapping at the door followed by it opening. Harry froze, shirt in hand and Ron looked over his shoulder from his seat on the bed.

Hermione's head came into the room, "Oh sorry," she blushed a little at the sight of Harry, "Mrs. Weasley told me to make sure you were both up. See you down stairs." She back out of the room and closed the door softly.

Ron looked over at Harry and raised an eyebrow. Harry just shrugged in response and pulled his shirt on over his head. He made sure everything was packed away in his bag before picking up his still drowsy pet and making his way down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Have a name for him yet?" Hermione asked noticing what Harry was carrying as he came down the steps.

"I was thinking Conan." Said Harry looking down at the cat on his arm.

"Where'd you get that from?"

"My aunt was watching something on tele and I heard the name," Harry paused, "It just kind of popped into my head last night."

Hermione nodded and returned to her food, seeming to accept the answer that Harry had given her.

Harry set Conan in his lap as he began to spoon some eggs on his plate.

"Ron is awake, Harry, isn't he?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she set a plate of fresh bacon down on the table.

"Yeah, he'll be down soon."

Harry heard Ron before he saw him, he clomped down the stairs in a very unique way in the morning that it had become his morning signature. He dropped into the seat beside Harry and in robot like movements began to spoon food onto his own plate, gathering it so that every inch of his plate was covered. The other two at the table shared a look as Ron systematically put food in his mouth, chewed, swallowed, and repeated the process.

"You two ready for the apperation test?" Mr. Weasley inquired as he took a seat at the end of the table, looking wide awake and ready for the day much unlike his son.

Ron grunted in response and nodded a little.

"Yeah, I think so." Harry responded before taking a bite out of a piece of bacon.

"Good, good. You both will do just fine."

Harry nodded and glanced down at his plate, it was still mostly full. Still not having an appetite, Harry tried to figure out what to do with the food, he knew it wouldn't be acceptable if he didn't eat all or most of it. Conan seemed to answer his prayer when he snatched the piece of bacon out of hand. Looking up to make sure no one was watching Harry scooped up his eggs and offered them to the hungry cat, who cleaned off the spoon with out hesitation.

As Conan lapped up the last spoon full Hermione saw what had happened, "Harry, watch out."

"What?" Harry looked up, "Oh, its ok. I'm full anyways. Though I don't think he is." He grabbed a piece of bacon and offered it to Conan.

As he chewed on the meat Conan's sharp teeth became visible. Each tooth came to a fine and lethal point. Harry couldn't even begin to imagine what kind of cat Conan was going to become when he got older. Harry ran his fingers through Conan's thick coat as he thought about what he was going to do with him in the future. It actually shouldn't become too much of a problem, especially if he doesn't return to Hogwarts this year. But that was still tentative, seeing as its reopening was still up in the air for the time. If it was going to be open, Harry was sure that Hermione would have his hide if he didn't return. He was sure Mrs. Weasley would be worse.

"Ready to go Harry?" Mr. Weasley inquired interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah." Harry nodded and got up. Lifting Conan up to eye level he gave the cat orders, "Stay here with Mrs. Weasley and don't cause her any trouble."

Harry set Conan down on the floor, when he righted himself everyone was giving him looks that mounted up to mixtures of amusement, question, and worry. Ron was on the verge of laughing, Harry gave him a swift punch in the arm, "He's smarter then the average cat." As if to prove his point, Conan had flown over to Mrs. Weasley and now sat neatly at her feet.

"Whatever Harry." Ron shook his head, still laughing lightly as he rubbed his arm.

"Lets go you two." Said Mr. Weasley from by the fireplace just as Hermione spiraled away in the green flames that now burned in the fireplace.

"See you in a bit." Harry said smiling back at Mrs. Weasley a little.

A much as Harry disliked the sensation of apperation he actually disliked traveling by the floo network even more. Between the soot and dizzy rush afterwards he decided that he'd avoid it once he had acquired his license.


End file.
